Mirada silenciosa
by Queen Khione
Summary: Tenía que tranquilizarse un poco, pero con la presencia de Kakashi se hacía endemoniadamente difícil. No cuando ha habido tantos cambios. Y él los provocaba. One-shot.


.

 **Los personajes han sido creados por Kishimoto Masashi. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

.

.

.

Había sido todo tan raro. Incluso desde el principio; no tenía la lógica necesaria para que Sakura lograra entender la razón de _ese_ comportamiento.

Las pisadas de Naruto y Sai se perdieron en el bosque: en busca de leña para prender una fogata. Ya era de noche y el viento gélido que paseaba por cada recoveco del bosque se los recordaba. Había llovido y cada integrante del equipo fue víctima del gran aguacero que caía del cielo. Así que tan pronto como llegó a menguar se apresuraron a buscar refugio, y algo con que calentar sus cuerpos entumecidos.

Kakashi se quedó con ella.

Sakura estaba sentada al pie de un árbol inmenso, sus raíces sobresalían de la tierra formando pequeños huecos cómodos para descansar y respirar.

 _Respirar._

Tenía que tranquilizarse un poco, pero con la presencia de Kakashi se hacía endemoniadamente difícil. No cuando ha habido tantos _cambios._ Y _él_ los había provocado.

—¿Te sientes bien, Sakura-chan?

La aludida da un sobresalto, fallando en reprimir su sorpresa al oírlo. Era demasiado silencioso y se desplazaba como una sombra.

—Sí —responde, y gira la cabeza hacia el lugar donde escuchó su voz amortiguada por la máscara, pero sólo ve obscuridad. Ni siquiera vislumbra su silueta o la mata de cabello que habría de resultar obvia ver.

—Descansa.

Sakura encoge sus piernas en busca de las raspilladuras que se había hecho durante la pequeña lucha que se libró con un grupo de asaltantes, enviados por los mercenarios que debían capturar.

—Gracias, pero curaré mis heridas.

—Hum... No te queda chakra, ¿o sí?

Sakura frunce el ceño al no lograr encontrarlo en medio del follaje—. Sólo un poco, pero será suficiente.

Una luz atenuada de color esmeralda ilumina el rostro enmarañado de la ninja medico, antes de intentar curar sus heridas superficiales; no era nada grave ni difícil de soportar, pero considerando que la misión aún no era completada, pensaba Sakura, debía cuidar mejor de sí misma si la situación se agravaba y algunos de sus compañeros resultaban seriamente lastimados, querría poner en marcha todo el flujo de su chakra para curarlos, y ser pillada por malestares propios no era algo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

—¿No tiene heridas?

—Nada grave —murmura apenas Kakashi, desde un sitio que Sakura no puede precisar. Se fastidia.

—¿Quiere salir de una vez? No me gusta hablarle a la nada, pensarán que estoy loca.

Se oye una breve risita masculina desde, ¿arriba? Sakura levanta la cabeza hacia las ramas que componen la copa del árbol, pero no logra divisarlo, sino sólo siente la brisa nocturna acariciar su rostro.

—Solo estamos tú y yo, nadie te molestará.

Esa última frase repentinamente se percibió a un lado de la joven, Sakura detiene el flujo de chakra curativo de manera repentina. Sorprendida de que su corazón tomara la iniciativa de acelerarse en su pecho.

Suspira entrecortadamente cuando siente su presencia a su derecha. Mientras intenta ignorarlo, Sakura alcanza su mochila en busca de algodón para limpiarse la única evidencia de sus heridas, cuando encuentra lo necesario se frota con movimientos suaves los restos de sangre seca.

—¿Está leyendo? —Pregunta a la nada para retirar el silencio, sabe que el ninja está a su lado, pero no se atreve a mirarlo. Aunque sabiéndolo tampoco puede estar del todo segura.

—Sí, ¿ahora tienes curiosidad por lo que leo, Sakura-chan?

Ella niega levemente con la cabeza—. Me siento afortunada de que no sea así.

Termina diciendo con una sonrisa juguetona y deja los algodones sucios en una bolsilla de papel dentro de su bolso.

Cuando apoyó su espalda en el tronco y giró su cabeza intentando buscarlo, lo descubre. _Apenas._ Siente sus pasos tranquilos y taciturnos dirigiéndose a ella, para después quedar de cuclillas frente a frente.

Sakura es invadida por una incomodidad que no puede descifrar de manera exitosa y recurre de manera errónea a las miradas, a intentar leer algo en esos ojos negros que sólo le devuelven su misma imagen reflejada.

Kakashi sigue posando su mirada en el libro, y Sakura puede notar ese mínimo movimiento que hacen sus iris al pillarse arrastradas por sus pupilas al devorar cada palabra. Sonrió inconsciente.

—Nunca se cansa…

—¿Hum?

—Nunca deja de leer esos libros, no me sorprendería saber que tienen más años que yo.

—Éste es nuevo —dijo, mostrándole la cubierta—. Es una edición especial de escenas inéditas.

Sakura arrugó su labio y no dice nada. Miró a su alrededor con inquietud.

—¿Qué buscas?

—Naruto y Sai tardan demasiado.

Kakashi recién aparta la mirada del libro, adoptando un semblante pensativo—. Es porque ha llovido y lo mejor es buscar leña seca…

Sakura se estremeció levemente de frío, interrumpiendo las palabras de Kakashi. El ninja la observó un segundo antes de cerrar el libro con una de sus manos y guardarlo en su bolsillo trasero.

Se sentó junto a ella, pasándole un brazo por sobre sus hombros y atrayendo su cuerpo. La rosada se tensa bajo su tacto.

—Es para darte calor —la tranquiliza.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, sin decir una sola palabra, pese a sus buenas intenciones la joven estaba tiesa como una roca.

Porque no podía, _no_ y _no._ No podía hacer como si no pasaba nada después de esos sucesos. De esa incomodidad que la incordiaba cada vez que recordaba.

Cuando en una de sus tantas misiones, lo descubrió acariciándole el rostro mientras dormía, cuando caminaba junto a él y sus manos 'chocaban' y él intentaba tocar aunque fuese un momento sus manos, cuando le sacudía el cabello afectuosamente, pero en su mirada se podía leer mucho más…

Quizá especulaba mal…

Y entonces comienza; el tacto suave, casi tímido, casi imperceptible. Sakura llega a pensar que son imaginaciones suyas, que su cerebro malentiende las pistas que ha desmenuzado por estos últimos meses y que juegan con ella. _Con su inocencia_.

Aunque lo que provocaba él en ella no era nada inocente.

Dejó de abrazarla.

Y Sakura se dejó llevar.

Y sintió los dedos fríos de Kakashi acariciar el lóbulo de su oreja, para bajar hasta su mejilla y sentir la suave textura de su piel. _Rebosante de juventud_. Sakura apoyó su cabeza en el tronco del árbol, sin chistar, sin protestar. Hizo tal y como hacía en cada caricia que compartían.

Lo único que se podía escuchar eran las hojas agitarse por el viento. En medio de miradas silenciosas.

Después de tocar su rostro, Kakashi posó el pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Sakura y ella detuvo su mano entre las suyas propias, en un gesto desesperado por controlar el temblor de su cuerpo y los latidos de su corazón.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, besa sus nudillos enguantados al recordar la pelea de hace unas horas atrás; el hombre dio muchos puñetazos a los ladrones y Sakura quería aliviar el dolor, curando las molestias con cariño. Con tranquilidad fue besando los nudillos de su mano derecha, sonrojada y evitando la mirada atenta y seria de él. Jugueteó con sus largos y finos dedos unos minutos, antes de ponerse de pie sin soportar la vergüenza. Había actuado sin pensar. Kakashi la imita y se apodera del espacio personal de la mujer apenas se repone en su sitio. Acorralándola contra el tronco del árbol, se baja la máscara.

Acopla ambas manos en su rostro y la besa, sintiendo la suavidad de sus labios, que sabían a inexperiencia y aún conservaban algo de infancia. Sakura se abraza a él, pasando sus brazos por encima de sus hombros, apegándose a Kakashi. Pero _no_ es suficiente, el hombre arregla el inconveniente bajando sus manos y rodea la cintura de la joven. Entonces sí podían sentir sus cuerpos unidos; en una necesidad de expresar cuánto dolía el no sentirse lo suficiente.

Sakura se estremece de placer al sentir al manos de Kakashi desplazarse por su espalda y morder sus labios en busca de profundizar el beso. Un beso demasiado fogoso y enérgico para retirar el frío de su cuerpo.

Jadea cuando siente a Kakashi curiosear debajo de su ropa, con calma. Sin apresurar sus movimientos. La besa una última vez antes de recuperar el aliento, y fundir su rostro en la hendidura cálida del cuello de Sakura. Aspirando el perfume de su piel y dejando besitos en el recorrido.

La rosada aprovecha ese instante para acariciarle el cabello con ternura, desbordando amor en cada caricia. Vuelve a abrazarlo a tiempo para reprimir contra su hombro un leve gemido, al sentir que Kakashi le da un mordisco en su cuello e indaga con sus dedos en la parte interna de sus muslos. El ninja levanta la cabeza con la máscara en su sitio.

Recién en ese preciso segundo Sakura se da cuenta que no contempló su rostro con claridad. Baja sus brazos y acerca una de sus manos para retirarla.

Kakashi no le deja.

—¿Puedo verlo? —insiste tirando el borde de la máscara hacia abajo.

—No, no puedes —sonríe él.

—P-pero…

—Ya tuviste tu oportunidad —le murmuró en el oído con voz ronca, dejando sus manos en las caderas de Sakura. Ella se estremece—. Pero eso no quiere decir que no habrán más oportunidades.

La sangre le subió a las mejillas al entender la sugerencia. Sin agregar nada más Kakashi se aleja de ella para ayudar a los chicos que están a punto de llegar con leña seca y, de esa manera, no levantar sospechas.

¡Si han llegado hasta aquí, enormes gracias! Significa mucho para mí saber que alguien lee xD

Pero, en caso de que no les haya gustado, mil perdones. Es mi primer KakaSaku como tal, así que supongo que se puede perdonar los errores, ¿verdad?..., ¿verdad? D:

De todas formas, gracias por leer. Seguiré escribiendo de la pareja. Quizá el próximo será más chulis.

Un abrazo enorme y un beso.

Bye, bye~

.

.

.

¿Opiniones?, ¿tomatazos?, ¿o consejos?


End file.
